


Sensing Scary?

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Halloween fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier isn't quite sure what he's seeing on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensing Scary?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



“Javi?” Ryan asked as Esposito’s head jerked around for the fifth time since they hit the streets.

“What? Sorry.” Esposito drew his attention back to his partner. “Did you say something?”

“No, I didn’t and that’s the problem. Man, I know it’s Halloween, but you are in your own little world. Do you wanna go home?”

“No, we promised your sisters we’d be there tonight. I just…” Esposito paused as he saw something else out of the corner of his eye. He turned, trying to get a better look at it.

Ryan nudged Esposito out of the flow of traffic, crowding up against the older man. Rubbing his hand up and down Esposito’s arm, he asked, “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, Kev,” Esposito answered, even as he tensed.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan pointed a finger at him. “Nope. That might have flown with me a year ago. Hell, even six months ago, but I know you now. What are you _seeing_?”

“I’m not _seeing_ anything. Or I don’t…” Esposito shook his head. “It’s like I see something out of the corner of my eye, but when I turn my head, there’s nothing there.”

“Okay.” Ryan nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” Reaching up, he rested a hand on either side of Esposito’s face. “I’m here.” Guiding the sentinel until the other man was focused wholly on him, “I’m here. Breathe deeply, _a gra_.”

Esposito rested his forehead against the Irishman’s sinking his senses into his guide. For a moment, there was nothing in his world, but his guide. The sentinel brought his own hands up and gripped Ryan’s wrists tightly, finally releasing the slighter man when his senses weren’t all over the map. He pressed a quick kiss to Ryan’s lips. “I’m okay now.”

Ryan stepped back. “Halloween getting to you, _a gra_?”

“Let’s go see your sisters and nephew,” Esposito told him. “What’s he dressing up as?”

Ryan grinned, pleased, as they began walking again. “A cop.”


End file.
